


Substance

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wants to cheer Spencer up. It ends in porn. (God, why are summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go again to [](http://girlmarauders.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlmarauders**](http://girlmarauders.livejournal.com/) for the beta! <333

"Hey," Spencer says as he sinks down on the couch. He feels beat, like he's run a marathon.

"Hi," Brendon says from the other end of the couch. He sounds definitely amused. Spencer blinks one eye open to glare at him. "Nice shopping trip with your mom?"

"Never," Spencer says, "never again will I believe her when she says that she'll need just a few things. Never."

Brendon giggles. "Aww, poor baby," he croons. "Do I need to kiss you and make it better?"

"Oh, shut up," Spencer grumbles. He sinks deeper into the couch cushions, eyes straight ahead at the TV. He doesn't recognise the show that's playing, but the acting is horrible. "This is a really shitty plot."

"That's a reality show," Brendon says.

"What." Spencer glares at the TV. "What is the world coming to?" Spencer can't take this anymore, but the remote's on the coffee table. He groans and pushes himself up. He grabs the remote and changes the channel at once, zapping through until he reaches a re-run of Buffy. You can never go wrong with young Sarah Michelle Gellar. He settles back against the cushions and lets the remote fall onto the cushion next to him.

"My offer still stands," Brendon says.

"Which offer?"

Brendon sighs, fakely put upon. Then the couch dips as Brendon crawls over from his end. "Kissing it better," he whispers right into Spencer's ear.

Spencer can't suppress a shiver. "Kissing, hm?"

Brendon's lips are soft. Spencer lets Brendon take control of the kiss because he doesn't care about being the one in control today. Besides, Spencer doesn't need to physically dominate Brendon. He can get what he wants on his own way. Brendon pushes forward, bites gently down on Spencer's bottom lip. He kisses Spencer shallowly until their lips are red and swollen.

"Brendon," Spencer says quietly. Immediately Brendon surges forward and pushes his tongue into Spencer's mouth. This never fails to turn Spencer on, the way he can command Brendon with just his name.

"Better now?" Brendon asks. He sounds pleased with himself.

Spencer grins. "Yeah, I feel better now." He keeps Brendon close, presses kisses all over his face. Brendon keeps still, leans into Spencer, and this, too, will never get old.

"I can make you feel even better," Brendon promises in a quiet, shy voice, the one he uses when he's about to do something he's not sure about (which usually ends up being stupidly hot). Then he's gone and Spencer moans in protest. But then Brendon's mouthing Spencer's erection through his jeans.

Spencer puts his hand on Brendon's head, fisting his hair. Brendon likes when he pulls a little. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, do that."

Brendon opens Spencer's jeans with nimble fingers. He doesn't try to push Spencer's jeans down, though-- just pushes them out of the way enough that he can get Spencer's cock out. He sneaks one hand inside Spencer's pants, cups his balls and presses gently on the spot just behind them.

Spencer arches his back. "Fuck, Brendon." He thinks he's gripping Brendon's hair too tightly, and only with effort can he get his fingers to relax.

Brendon grins at him, that little delighted smile he has reserved for situations like these. "Just wait," he says. Then he takes the head of Spencer's cock into his mouth. Well, he tries to--when he leans in, their weight shifts and Spencer's cock moves. Brendon's other hand is on Spencer's belly, supporting him.

Spencer's cock slides over Brendon's chin, leaving a trace of pre-come on his skin. "Fuck," Spencer says. He reaches out and rubs at it, smearing the pre-come around.

Brendon breathes loudly and his pupils are blown wide. Spencer grabs hold of his cock and Brendon leans in again. He takes the head of Spencer's cock into his mouth, sucking on gently. Spencer throws his head back and he pushes Brendon's head down.

Brendon lets him, lets Spencer push him down until his lips touch Spencer's fist, and this is good. This is so fucking good and Spencer flattens his fist around his cock, so he's just loosely circling it with his thumb and index finger. Brendon sinks down deeper on his own until he's taken Spencer in entirely.

"Your mouth," Spencer says roughly. "I wish I could have that mouth on me all the time."

Brendon shivers. Spencer grins. "Go," he says simply. And Brendon starts to suck him off in earnest, bobbing his head up and down.

"I'm going to come in your mouth," Spencer says. He groans,letting go of Brendon's hair. He lets his hand slide down until he reaches Brendon's ass. He slaps him, but the majority of the impact is lost through Brendon's pants. But Brendon then takes Spencer in deep and he nods around Spencer's cock.

"Good boy," Spencer says. He's rubbing Brendon's ass, but it's not close enough. He pushes his fingers under the waistband of Brendon's jeans, underneath his boxers. "You deserve it."

Brendon loves swallowing. Spencer knows this. He knows that Brendon likes the taste and the sheer intimacy of having someone come in his mouth. Afterwards, he always cleans Spencer up meticulously, licking up every bit of come he's missed. Spencer loves that, Brendon's tongue sweeping over his skin.

Spencer puts his hand on the back of Brendon's neck. He's enjoying Brendon going down on him. He likes to fuck Brendon's mouth, but tonight he's content letting Brendon be in control of this.

Brendon takes him deep and he looks up at Spencer, as if asking _okay?_

"You're fucking perfect," Spencer tells him. He lets his legs splay wider and rubs Brendon's neck. "Fuck."

He doesn't warn Brendon when he comes. He just grabs Brendon's hair and holds him right there on Spencer's cock, deep enough that it still feels good, but not so deep that Brendon's going to choke. Choking on come is never sexy.

Normally, Brendon keeps sucking on Spencer's cock until he gets too sensitive, but now he pulls off immediately. A bit of come is dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He looks positively messed up--lips red and swollen, pupils blown, his hair tousled from where Spencer had been gripping it.

"You did good," Spencer says in a low voice. He cups Brendon's cheek and rubs his thumb over Brendon's face. "That was fantastic."

Instead of answering, Brendon crawls up Spencer's body. He keeps his mouth still closed and Spencer kind of misses his delighted little laugh, when Spencer tells him how good he was.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks. Brendon looks slightly nervous, but he's now straddling Spencer's lap. "Brendon, talk to me."

Brendon shakes his head and he leans forward. Spencer startles when Brendon presses his mouth against his. He threads one hand into Brendon's hair, keeping him where he is. He's always up to making out for a bit.

But when he opens his mouth and pushes his tongue into Brendon's mouth, Brendon angles their mouths and opens up all by himself. And then he's--spitting into Spencer's mouth? There's some hot liquid that Brendon pushes into his mouth, and it takes Spencer a moment to recognise the taste. When he does, he groans deeply and presses Brendon closer against himself. He starts to lick his own come out of Brendon's mouth.

Brendon whines and he presses even closer to Spencer, his hands fisted in Spencer's shirt. He's also licking come out of Spencer's mouth, and if it wasn't so embarrassingly hot, trading come with his boyfriend, Spencer would laugh.

He swallows and thinks, _I just swallowed my own come_. His cock twitches at the thought and he can feel Brendon smile against him.

Spencer lets Brendon steal as much come back as he wants, which is all of it. It's a different kind of intimacy, the way Brendon licks everything out of Spencer's mouth. When they finally break apart, they're both breathing heavily, like they've run a fucking marathon.

"God, B," Spencer says. "That was amazing."

"Thank you," Brendon gasps. He's hiding his face against Spencer's shoulder, the position he assumes when he feels embarrassed for something.

"Hey," Spencer says. "What?"

Brendon shakes his head. "Nothing," he says, but his voice is small. Spencer forces his head up and looks him into the entire.

"Brendon. What is going on?"

Brendon sighs and he keeps his eyes downcast. "I'd like to do that again," he says.

Spencer kisses his temple. "Deal," he says.

"God," Brendon says and collapses against Spencer's chest. "I've been thinking and freaking out about that for weeks, and all you say is deal?"

"Brendon," Spencer says, "I loved that. That was really hot."

"I fed you your own come," Brendon says.

Spencer is never going to get Brendon's hang-ups. He'd thought they'd moved beyond that. "It's a kink," he says. "It goes nicely with all our other kinks."

Brendon giggles. "Now I'm imagining them as decorative tidbits. Although I guess the handcuffs totally go with the whip."

Spencer grins. "They all go well together," he says softly. "I love you," he whispers against Brendon's mouth.

"Love you, too," Brendon mumbles.

"And tomorrow we're gonna renegotiate." Spencer rubs Brendon's arms. "I don't want you to worry about stuff like that," he says. "I want you to know, to be sure. Okay?"

"Okay." Brendon kisses him. "Bed?"

"Bed," Spencer says definitely. "I have plans for your ass."

"I'm looking forward to that," Brendon says grinning.  



End file.
